Marvel vs Capcom Gathering
by DaDarkOne
Summary: Someone is gathering up all the great heroes and villians in the Marvel and Capcom universe. Now, the fate of the world rest on one chick. The world is screwed!


Ch.1-Beginning  
  
In the Amazon jungle, it has been quiet. The only sound you can hear is the sound of a set of footsteps. At the source of the sound, a figure walks along, constantly looking around the surroundings. The figure is dress in a white tanktop with fatigue pants and black combat boots. Sweat just pours from her pores, soaking her shirt and her red hair. After a while of walking around, she sits down underneath a nearby tree and pulls out a device. She flips it open and presses a button, which turns on the screen inside. A link was connected and she was talking to someone wearing a military uniform.  
  
Female-I thought you said that the signal came from here? Person in Comm-That is what the information provided suggest. Continue on your surveillance, Glytch. The device producing the signal is somewhere in the vicinity. Glytch-Ok then sir. Over and out.  
  
Glytch places the Comm back in her pocket and rest her head in her hands. Well I would of found it sooner if my plane wasn't shot down, she thought. She slams the back of her head into the tree and just held it there. A hollow sound was made, something that a tree should not have made. She stands up and turns towards the tree and knocks on it, making the hollow sound each time. She squeeze her fist and blade of red energy formed. She stabs the blade into the tree and made a hole in the tree about her size. She removes the piece and found out why it was hollow: The tree is a fake. It is in reality a ventilation pipe. Glytch hops into the pipe and falls down it, coming out in a room with various pipes and equipment. This must be the A/C room she thought as she walks around, trying to find the door. Eventually she finds the door, but it is being guarded by 2 guardsmen, dress up like a SWAT team. She stands in a nearby corner and presses her back to the wall, listening in on their conversation.  
  
Guard #1(both have horrible British accents)-Say Bill, do you wonder why are we guarding this place? Guard #2(Bill)-Don't know Jim. This place must be very important to them. Jim-No no not that. I mean why are we guarding it from the inside the room. Don't you guard rooms from the outside? Bill-Maybe so, but I am NOT gonna ask the boss on that. Jim-Yeah, I know what you mean. Every since he allied himself with that Abyss thing, he has been in a very cranky mood. All the time even. Bill-Almost as if he is becoming mad.  
  
Glytch turns back and starts to think of a plan. What can I do to get out, she thought as a shiny object caught her eye. She reaches into the pocket and grabs the Comm, then throws it in their direction. The Comm landed right in front of them.  
  
Bill-Well would you look at that Jim. It's a little gizmo. Jim-Well where did it come from? Bill-It just fell from the sky. Jim-How could that be? We are in a room. Inside a building. Bill-Oh right, jolly good then. So what is it then? Glytch-None of your business.  
  
Bill looks up to see her foot connecting to his jaw, knocking him out. Jim turn and try to hit her with butt of his gun, but she duck out of the way and barrage him with a bunch of lightning fast kicks. Jim fell down soon after, face blood up. Glytch then picks up the Comm when it starts to beep. She flips it open when the screen lights up.  
  
Person in Comm-Glytch, I see you found where the signal is coming. Glytch(walks to near machine)-Yeah I did. It seems that Col. Montanez is working with another person, an "Abyss" I think it's what they said. Anyways, I am in like some kind of underground factory. There are disguising the pipes as trees. Person in Comm-That is probably why we found the signal in the first place. Ok, continue on your mission. And also be careful. Glytch-Ok sir, not a prob.  
  
She flips it close and opens the door out. It led into a dark hallway going left and right. She walks out into the hallway and jumps onto the ceiling, sticking there like a certain wallcrawler. She crawls along the ceiling a good ways until she reach a right bend. She peeks around to see a metal door guarding by three guards. They look the same as the previous ones, but these have a thick gold band on their right arm. Those must be higher ups, so Col Guile and Charlie must be there, she thought. She slowly crawls around the ceiling making sure they did not hear or see her.  
  
Elite Guard #1(these guy has a Spanish accent)-Hey Josh, how did you celebrate your New Year's? Josh(E. Guard #2, him and #3 have American accents)-Nothing much, just went to the local village and made love to all their sweet, sweet virgins. Glytch(thought in head)-Man, they are such pigs! Elite Guard #3-Yeah nothing like a virgin's scream to set up in the mood. (laughs). E. Guard #1-Hey man, that is sick. You're very demented Jack. Jack-Yeah I know, ain't life grand? (chuckles to himself) Josh-Jack, are you on them 'shrooms now? Jack-Yeah man (chuckles) they are sooooooo great man. I got them right here. (pulls out bag with various colored mushrooms in it) Josh-Hey man, put that up. We will be in trouble if our squad leader catches us? Jack-Don't worry about it. I got him on it too. E. Guard #1-You mean to tell me you got Sgt Flodera on this too. Jack-Yep Jose, he was all over this stuff man. (chuckles some more) E. Guard #1-My name is not Jose, it is Emanuel Montoya. Get it right, you American dog. Josh-Calm down Em, Jack is just out of it. One day he will get what is coming to him. Glytch-And that day is now.  
  
Josh and Emanuel look up as Glytch drops from the ceiling on to Josh. As Emanuel points his gun at her, she flicks her wrist in his direction and a glob of white fluid shoots from her wrists to the barrel of the gun covering it. Jack falls down to the ground and starts laughing like crazy. Emanuel drops his gun and charge at Glytch, knocking her to the ground. But before he can cover her, she springs up and kicks him in the face. While he is disoriented, she runs towards him, hitting him with alternating left and right punches. On the end of it, she threw a right uppercut, knocking him on the ground. Josh slowly gets to his feet, but falls down again as she slide kick him in the leg. As he rolls around in pain, she walks over to Jack, who is still laughing all this time.  
  
Glytch-And what may I ask is so funny? Jack(laughing)-It's.it's.it's just that.it's just that I can see your tits.  
  
Glytch looks down to see that due to all the sweating, her top is almost transparent. And since she did not wear a bra, you do the math.  
  
Glytch(points to her breasts)-And what is so funny about these? Jack(still well you know)-They are.like so perfect. They are beautiful. Glytch-Well thank you for the compliment. Here let me show you my thanks.  
  
Glytch walks up to Jack and leans over to kiss him on the check. Jack continues to laugh, then all of a sudden, he starts choking. His face turns blue; he tries to gasp for air, but to no avail. His dead body falls to the floor. She turns to Josh, who is still grabbing his leg in pain. She walks to him and picks him up by the collar.  
  
Glytch-How do you open the door? Josh-Well, unfortunate for you, they don't show up how so you are screwed.  
  
Glytch throws him into a nearby wall, knocking him out. She rolls his body over and takes her jacket off, putting it on herself. She walks up to the door and looks over it carefully. Once she is done she walks back a few steps and close her eyes. Her muscles tighten up as bands of metal covers her body. Once her body is cover in metal, she run to the door and shoulder charge it, crashing the door down. As the debris clears, she looks around. The room is well lit with various torture devices scattered around. She eventually finds her objective, Col Guile and Charlie, chained up to a wall. She walks up to them, her skin appearing back. The guys seem to be bruised up but still alive. As she breaks the chains that were binding them, Col Guile looks up to her, still a little shaken up.  
  
Guile-Who are you? How did you get in here? Glytch-Don't worry about that. Our government sent me to get you guys out of here. Guile-You a soldier? I have never seen you before? Glytch-And I told you, don't worry about it. Now hold on a moment.  
  
Glytch sits Guile and Charlie down on the floor as she pulls out the Comm once more.  
  
Glytch-Sir, I have acquired my targets. Requesting air support out of here. Person in Comm-Sorry Glytch, but that is a no go. All of our air units are out. It seems as if Montanez pulling out all the stops. Various aircraft has been seen around the world abducting different people, both good and bad. The planes seem to be coming back to your location. You on your own for now. Glytch-Ok, I understand.  
  
Glytch closes the Comm and sits down between Guile and Charlie. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. She pulls out a cigarette and starts to pat down her pockets.  
  
Guile-What's wrong? Glytch-Well, we can't leave here. All of Montanez's forces are coming back here. Which means that they weren't here when I snuck in. So we are stuck. Oh yeah (throws her cigarette away), I left my lighter at home.  
  
DD1: Well someone is a little bit piss off. Well that just sucks from them. Tune in next time for Marvel vs. Capcom-Plaything. Also, if you can figure out all the powers she use and who use them normally, your character idea can be in a future chapter. And who knows, the character can be a major one in the Glytch series. Until next time, later. 


End file.
